Thin layered periodic structures are utilized in a wide range of optical devices such as for example: lasers, filters, multiplexers, and amplifiers. Such devices are used in a variety of commercial and industrial applications that include information processing, telecommunication systems, and optical fiber based devices. However, manufacturing of thin layered periodic media is not a continuous process and is prone to undesirable defects and production problems. Furthermore, true chiral materials, such as cholesteric liquid crystals, are very difficult to produce. Finally, the equipment necessary to fabricate thin layer periodic structures is complex and expensive.
It would thus be desirable to provide an advantageous system and method for manufacturing high quality thin layered periodic structures and chiral structures with configurable parameters and at a reduced cost.